In an optical fiber fusion splicer, the white-light lamps are mainly for the providing illumination for optical fiber fusion, and are often designed at the front side or rear side of the optical fiber fusion splicer. Because it is often desired that the light provided by the white-light lamps illuminates on the ceramic V-shaped groove, the white-light lamps are placed at a higher position, which limits the overall dimensions of the optical fiber fusion splicer. The design of the windproof cover 1 is also limited.
Also, an existing optical fiber fusion splicer generally connects with the windproof cover 1 using an axle and an axle sleeve. Such method has no limit along the axial direction, and the windproof cover 1 moves and wobbles axially, disrupting the firmness and stability of the windproof cover 1 and the optical fiber fusion splicer.
In addition, the red-light lamps on the top cover of the optical fiber fusion splicer can function properly only when the flexible printed circuit (FPC) cable is connected with the main body of the optical fiber fusion splicer. In an existing optical fiber fusion splicer, the FPC cable is exposed on the outside. Such exposure of cable may affect the appearance and damage the FPC. In some other existing optical fiber fusion splicer, the FPC cable is configured with an independent cover. However, the independent cover often affects the overall appearance of the optical fiber fusion splicer and results in higher cost.